Yachiru et l'halloween
by Ernia
Summary: Yachiru veut fêter l'halloween à la Soul Society...Dédicace. Halloween prise 2 et quelques réponses...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Après quelques semaines d'absences, me revoici avec un petit one-shot sur Yachiru. C'est tout à fait de saison vous ne trouvez pas? Normalement, ce devrait être un one-shot à moins que des gens adorent et que d'autres idées me viennent à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que ca donne lorsqu'une étudiante n'a pas de cour à cause d'une grève des professeurs? Ca donne ce qui suit! Ca fesait un moment que ca me trottait dans la tête.

Rating : K. Rien de méchant. Il y a une minuscule mention de yaoi vers la fin. Ceux qui m'ont déja lu ont surement une idée de quel couple je parle. ca ne mord absolument pas ce n'est qu'une insinuation.

Pairing : aucun officiel.

Droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui lui emprunte de temps à autre ses personnages.

Dédicace : Pour Jijisub, une écrivaine pleine de talent et d'idées. Comme c'est tout anniversaire, j'ai pensé te le dédicacer! J'espère que tu apprécieras! Ce n'est absolument pas sérieux comme one-shot.

Où avait bien pu disparaitre Yachiru, nom d'un kami?! C'était la question que se posait Kenpachi. Depuis que le groupe d'Ichigo était arrivé à la Soul Society, la gamine avait littéralement disparue en disant qu'elle avait à faire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon selon le 5e siège de la 11e division.

Mais où était-elle allée vous demander-vous? Dans la salle de rassemblement de l'association des femmes shinigamis avec les femmes shinigamis et exceptionnellement, Inoue.

La petite aux cheveux roses arborait un air sérieux, chose assez inhabituelle chez elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la réunion, elle ne présenta qu'un point : halloween.

-Je veux que l'on organise cette fête!

-Mais fukutaichô… qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Inoue, explique-leur.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans se faire prier.

-La fête d'halloween est, dans le monde réel, célébrée le 31 octobre au soir. Ce soir là, tous sont déguisés et les maisons sont décorées de citrouilles, de chauve-souris etc. Durant cette soirée, les enfants sonnent aux portes et reçoivent des bonbons gratuitement.

À l'annonce de ces derniers mots, le visage de la gamine aux cheveux roses se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Les femmes présentent comprirent mieux pourquoi la petite fukutaichô tenait tant à organiser cette célébration. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle était définitivement accro au sucre de toute sorte et plus précisément aux konpeitous. Elle ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle en mangeait dès qu'elle en voyait. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait bien comprit comment la faire taire durant une réunion des fukutaichô où il remplaçait Renji : il lui avait enfoncé une grosse poignée de ces friandises dans la bouche ou du moins que quelque chose de sucré et collant. Byakuya 1, Yachiru 0. La gamine n'avait plus eu l'occasion de l'appeler Byakushi de la réunion.

Du coup, la gamine devenait encore plus intenable qu'a l'ordinaire et donc Kenpachi menaçait tous ceux qui donnaient du sucre à la petite de leur faire leur fête!

La requête de Yachiru fut donc reçue avec terreur. Le capitaine Zaraki allait les tuer!

-Mais fukutaichô, dit Nemu, on ne peut pas, comment dire…

Yachiru lui lança un regard hautain et dit :

-Nous avons déjà reçues l'accord de yama-yama!

Les femmes shinigamis restèrent bouches-bée. Qui avait bien put les mettre dans cette situation aussi périlleuse?

Flash-back

Durant une visite à la Soul-Society, Orihime avait pensé apporter un cadeau à Yachiru, qu'elle trouvait si mignonne. En plus de lui avoir apporté des sucreries en tout genre, elle lui avait aussi donné un livre sur les coutumes du monde réel, les fêtes etc. Elle lui avait donné ce livre puisque la jeune fukutaichô lui avait déjà posée des questions sur son monde. (C'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide!)

Fin du flash-back

Oui, elles étaient toutes dans cette horrible situation par la faute d'Inoue. La mort dans l'âme, les femmes shinigamis allèrent chercher le matériel nécessaire pour fabriquer des décorations.

Les opérations furent menées par Inoue qui était, sans conteste, celle qui connaissait le mieux la fête d'halloween.

Peu à peu, les shinigamis féminins prirent du plaisir à participer à la fabrication des différentes décorations. On put même voir Nanao se détendre un peu et rire en compagnie des autres femmes shinigamis, chose assez inhabituelle chez elle!

À la fin de la journée, les décorations étaient prêtes à être installées…

Il était tôt lorsqu'Ukitake se réveilla. Voulant profiter de quelques minutes de solitudes avant que tous les membres de sa division ne se réveillent, il sortit de ses appartements et alla se promener dans le Seireitei. Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans les rues, Ukitake arrêta brusquement de marcher. Les rues étaient envahis de décorations diverses représentants des chauves-souris, des citrouilles, des squelettes etc. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire? Un peu troublé, il regagna ses appartements et se dit qu'il irait demander des explications au soutaichô lorsque l'heure serait plus avancée.

Quelques heures plus tard, on entendit un hurlement indigné résonner dans le Seireitei. Le capitaine Kenpachi venait de trouver des décorations accrochés partout dans sa division. Ca ne faisait pas guerrier du tout, tout ca! Suivit bientôt un hurlement indigné, poussé Yachiru qui disait à son Ken-channn de ne pas détruire les décorations sinon il n'y aurait pas de bonbons! On voit clairement où est la motivation de la petite dans cette histoire…On put aussi entendre Yumichika hurler que ces décorations étaient une atteinte au bon goût!

Après que Yamamoto eut expliqué la situation aux capitaines, ceux-ci reçurent l'ordre de se déguiser et de trouver des bonbons qu'ils pourraient bien donner aux gamins courageux qui oseraient s'aventurer dans le Seireitei, exceptionnellement ouvert aux habitants du rukongaï. Mais à quoi le soutaïchô avait-il bien pu penser en acceptant la proposition de la fukutaichô? Elle avait surement promit au grand-père de lui donner une partie du mago.Hé oui, il était plus tout jeune et il devait bien trouver quelque chose pour rester éveillé. Le sucre est un excellent stimulant, vous le savez? Il y avait surement anguille sous roche…

Le soir venu, on ouvrit les portes du Seireitei aux habitants du rukongaï mais très peu osèrent s'y aventurer.

Qui profita donc de la situation vous demandez-vous? Yachiru bien sûr, notre fan no 1 du sucre!

Elle avait, selon Kenpachi, surement bien organisé son plan et se doutait bien que c'est dans son sac à elle qu'aboutiraient toutes les friandises.

La soirée durant, on put voir Yachiru déambuler à folle vitesse sur sa trottinette, allant d'une division à l'autre et criant de plaisir lorsque l'on mettait des bonbons dans son sac. Elle déambulait sur sa trottinette vêtue d'une robe noire, d'un chapeau pointu et un balai accroché dans le dos. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il freine son élan en touchant le sol!

La 13e division avait sans conteste été la plus généreuse puisqu'Ukitake lui avait lui-même préparé un énorme sac de friandises joliment décoré et portant son nom.

Il avait aussi tenté d'en offrir à Hitsugaya taichô mais celui-ci s'était, pour une raison qui lui échappait, mis à hurler qu'il n'en voulait pas et il partit brusquement, la tête haute et les poings serrés de rage.

Cette fête inopinée avait donné l'occasion aux membres de la 11e division de persécuter encore plus les membres de la 4e division en les effrayant au possible au moyen de déguisement tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres et en leur sautant dessus lorsqu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

La fête avait aussi donné l'occasion à Kenpachi de pourchasser librement Ichigo sans avoir Yachiru constamment collé aux basques. Il voulait se battre contre lui à tout prix! Ichigo, lui, ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord…

Renji, lui aussi, pourchassait Ichigo mais pas pour la même raison. Il voulait pouvoir le draguer ouvertement. ( Hé non, on ne se refait pas!)

Au matin, les membres de la 11e division trouvèrent Yachiru dormant dans la cour, un énorme sac de bonbons à ses côtés et des papiers d'emballage éparpillés un peu partout autour d'elle.

Kenpachi se pencha sur la gamine et la secoua un peu. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil vitreux et regarda lentement autour d'elle, l'air un peu perdu ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi toute la division l'observait. Brusquement elle se redressa et, se tournant sur le côté, elle vomit sur les zoris de Yumichika qui se mit à hurler comme une vierge effarouchée. Furibond, il partit se changer en menaçant la petite des pires sévices. Sa fuite fut accompagnée par les éclats de rire bruyants d'Ikkaku qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le narguer et de rire de lui.

-Ah, ca va mieux.

Sur ces paroles, la fillette se tourna de l'autre côté, prit son énorme sac de friandises dans ses mains et se remit à manger des friandises sous le regard dégouté de sa division.

Décidément, ils ne la comprendraient jamais mais finalement, Kenpachi rit tellement, qu'il oublia qu'il avait promit d'égorger vif quiconque donnerait du sucre à la gamine aux cheveux roses.

En espérant que cela vous a pluent! Ernia. Commentaires, svp?


	2. Halloween prise 2 !

Joyeuse halloween à tous! J'espère que cela fera plaisir à ceux qui attendaient une suite de ce petit one-shot! À la fin, j'ai incorporé des réponses à deux questions qui m'ont été posées : 1)quelle réaction à eu Byakuya 2) qui a attraper Ichigo. ^_^ En espérant que cela vous plaise autant! Pour ceux qui se demandaient, oui, je vais essayer d'écrire un Yachiru et Noel mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite! Ceci sera probablement le dernier chapitre que je publierais d'ici un mois, un mois et demi, donc jusqu'a ce que mes cours finissent. Bonne lecture!

rating : K

pairing : 1 plus ou moins insinué...

droits d'auteur : tout appartient à Tite Kubo!

dédicace : toujours dédié à Jijisub! ^_^ En espérant que tu apprécies!

**Halloween prise 2!**

Ce qui se passe lorsque Yachiru décide de fêter halloween dans le monde réel…

Ce jour là, en revenant de l'école, Ichigo entendit des rires provenant du salon en pénétrant dans le hall. Intrigué, il s'avanca et tomba nez à nez avec…Yachiru.

-Ichigo!

-Onii-san!

Yuzu s'avanca vers lui et lui expliqua que la petite était apparue en début d'après-midi en le cherchant ou plutôt, en hurlant son nom dans le quartier dans l'espoir de le trouver!

-Tu la connais? Elle est trop kawaii!

-Ouais, je la connais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Yachiru?

-Ken-chan m'a autorisé à venir fêter halloween ici!

-Tu es venue toute seule?

-Non! Plume-plume et Crane d'œuf sont dehors!

Sur ces paroles, la fillette continua à jouer avec Yuzu sans plus se préoccuper d'Ichigo. Pour une fois qu'elle était relativement calme!

Intrigué, Ichigo se dirigea vers la cour arrière où il découvrit Ikkaku et Yumichika, couchés sous un arbre.

-Yo.

-Hé, Ichigo! dit Ikkaku.

-Elle vous en a fait baver pour le moment?

-Non, répondit Yumichika. Elle était tellement contente de venir ici qu'elle n'a presque pas fait de bêtises depuis quelques jours. Cette gamine est vraiment contrôlée par son estomac et le sucre…

Yumichika se rappela avec dégout que la petite avait déjà vomit sur lui après avoir mangé trop de bonbons.

Le soir arriva bientôt et les fillettes enfilèrent leurs déguisements. Yachiru obligea ses subordonnés et Ichigo à en enfiler. La petite commençait à être en colère, ce qui les fit obtempérer tout de suite. Elle était assez effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

Ichigo se retrouva à porter un déguisement de vampire, Yumichika un costume de clown qui le fit pleurer de honte et, aller savoir comment, Ikkaku se retrouva déguisé en mime puisqu'il était facile de le maquiller comme il était chauve! On ne pouvait pas salir ses cheveux inexistants…

Découragés, les 3 jeunes hommes passèrent la soirée à courir après la gamine déguisée en sorcière et se promenant toujours sur sa fidèle trottinette.

Les ennuis commencèrent lorsqu'une dame dit à Yachiru qu'elle n'avait plus de bonbons malheureusement. Fâchée, la fillette lui pila sur le pied et lui fit des grimaces. Yumichika essaya de rattraper le cou mais il en fut incapable et se mit lui-même dans le pétrin …il finit par dire à la dame que ce n'était parce qu'elle était laide qu'elle devait être méchante avec la gamine. La dame en question lâcha son chien sur Yumichika qui se sauva en hurlant, poursuivit par un chien enragé, la bave aux lèvres.

Ikkaku, lui, dut rattraper le coup lorsque Yachiru bouscula des enfants avec sa trottinette. Les parents se mirent à dire qu'elle était très mal élevée et que ce n'était pas étonnant avec le père chauve et à l'allure étrange qu'elle avait.

Hors de lui, Ikkaku se mit à hurler qu'il n'était pas chauve et il menaca de frapper tous ceux qui le contrediraient! Excédé, un homme téléphona à la police pour qu'ils embarquent cet énergumène. Ikkaku finit donc par se sauver des policiers parce qu'il troublait l'ordre public.

Ichigo, lui, se contenta de ne pas s'occuper de la gamine aux cheveux roses une bonne partie de la soirée et s'occupa plutôt de garder un œil sur ses sœurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer des deux shinigamis lorsque ceux-ci finirent par revenir.

Lorsque Yumichika et Ikkaku arrivèrent chez Ichigo tard dans la soirée, la petite fukutaichô dormait avec les sœurs d'Ichigo.

-Comment tu as réussis à la faire dormir avec tout le sucre qu'elle a mangé? demanda Yumichika.

-Oh ca…j'ai peut-être échappé quelques gouttes de somnifère dans une portion de gâteau que je lui aie donné…

Les deux shinigamis le félicitèrent chaleureusement de sa brillante idée. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas eu avant. Yumichika se réjouit en silence que la fillette n'avait pas vomit sur ses sandales cette fois-ci!

**Quelques précisions sur le chapitre 1 … pour faire plaisir à certaines personnes ^^**

**Quelle réaction a eu Byakuya en voyant les décorations ornant sa division?**

Il a écarquillé les yeux et sa bouche s'est rétrécit pour ne former qu'une ligne. Renji, qui s'approchait au même moment de son capitaine sentit son reiatsu changer. Cela lui fit peur. Il n'osa pas s'approcher à moins de 5 mètres de son taichô. Lorsqu'il le vit sortir son zanpakuto de son fourreau, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front. Mais quand il entendit son taichô dire : Chire, senbonsakura, Renji prit peur et cria à ses subordonnés de tous se coucher sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Il ne tenait absolument pas à mourir.

En quelques minutes à peine senbonsakura avait réduit en confettis toutes les décorations qui avaient été minutieusement installés par les femmes shinigamis. Sans commenter ce qui venait de se produire, Byakuya rangea son zanpakuto sous les regards effrayés de ses subordonnés.

Plus tard ce jour-là, on entendit un hurlement de désespoir. Yachiru venait de se rendre compte de la ``mort`` des décorations ornant la 6e division. Comment pourrait-elle avoir des bonbons s'il n'y avait pas de décorations d'halloween?

Pourquoi une réaction aussi extrême? Parce que le matin même il avait trouvé des décorations partout dans le manoir Kuchiki et jusque dans sa chambre. La gamine lui avait même laissé un mot après lui avoir tressés les cheveux avec des rubans roses, lui avait collé des oreilles de lapin sur la tête et avait collé une ``queue de lapin`` sur son haori de capitaine.

Le message de la gamine-aux-cheveux-roses-accros-aux-bonbons :

Kawaii, Byakuchi!

Donne-moi pleins de bonbons pour halloween!

Je t'ai même déjà trouvé un déguisement!

Le personnel du manoir devait encore être traumatisé par la réaction qu'avait eu le capitaine en découvrant le ``déguisement`` et les décorations.

Lorsque son supérieur passa près de lui pour retourner dans son bureau, Renji remarqua une petite boucle rose dans les cheveux du noble. Il ne verrait plus jamais son capitaine de la même manière…

**Ce qui n'a pas non plus été dit : Qui a donc attrapé Ichigo : Renji ou Kenpachi?**

Alors qu'Ichigo essayait de se faufiler en douce dans une ruelle, Kenpachi et Renji lui avait sauté dessus, l'écrasant comme une crêpe. Se rendant compte que leur ``victime`` était en train de devenir bleu, les deux hommes en vinrent aux mains et s'accusèrent tous deux d'avoir été la cause de tout ceci. Kenpachi accusait Renji d'avoir blessé Ichigo inutilement avant qu'il ne se batte contre lui. Renji, lui, hurlait à Kenpachi qu'il n'était qu'un sadique et que lui au moins ne blesserait pas Ichigo. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela…

Une veine, palpitant sur une tempe, Ichigo les frappa tous les deux en leur hurlant qu'il n'était pas leur jouet, nom d'un kami! Il était assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il voulait faire ou pas!

Énervé, Ichigo les frappa tous les deux à coup de Zangetsu. Il empoigna ensuite Renji par le col de son uniforme et lui dit que la prochaine fois qu'il voulait le draguer, qu'il ne se déguise pas ridiculement en cupidon pour le faire``tomber d'amour`` pour lui…

Ichigo et Renji finirent quand même la nuit ensemble à se faire des ``câlins`` dans un coin…même si Ichigo avait bien envie de torturer un peu Renji d'avoir mit Kenpachi à ses trousses en lui disant qu'il était au Seireitei et en lui disant exactement où il était.

Dépité de n'avoir pas pu se battre contre Ichigo, Kenpachi décida d'aller embêter les froussards de la 4e division, question de faire passer sa hargne d'avoir été supplanté par Renji.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Ce que mange l'auteur pour imaginer des trucs pareils? Surement trop de sucre et, mais surtout, trop de gros bouquins! Review?


End file.
